The Rise of the Direst Warrior Queens
by Carly Trueheart
Summary: La loba de Winterfell, Arya Stark escapó de Westeros por razones misteriosas y ahora se refugia en la tribu de los Lobos. Celaena Sardothien, la campeona del rey, sigue luchando por su libertad. En Erilea, Una rebelión se desata y una guerra se aproxima. ¿Qué pasará cuando el camino de estas dos guerreras se cruce? ¿Para quién lucharán y a quién le pertenecerá su lealtad?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me adjudico de la trama.**

_**THE RISE OF THE DIREST WARRIOR QUEENS**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

"_**La misteriosa loba de Winterfell."**_

* * *

El cielo se puso oscuro, llenándolo de nubes negras y escalofriantes. El viento comenzó a desatarse, soplando, llevándose consigo las hojas árboles, ramas y tierra; a lo lejos se escuchó el canto de un lobo, dándole la bienvenida a la luna con su hermoso y melancólico aullido.

La joven escuchó una rama romperse a metros detrás de ella y por instinto, Arya inmediatamente llevó su mano al lugar dónde tenía un arma escondida, es decir, debajo de sus elegantes ropas, tenía una daga que ella misma había afilado esa misma mañana y que se encontraba lista para ser lanzada a cualquier persona que se le ocurriera atacarla.

Al darse vuelta se encontraba más que preparada para enfrentar a su posible atacante, esperaba encontrarse con un posible hombre borracho, dispuesto a violarla y una vez hecho eso le quitaría la vida pero los músculos de la joven se relajaron y el brillo particular de sus ojos grises desapareció una vez que sus orbes se toparon con el rostro de su compañera de tienda, Ansel.

"¡Me rindo!" alzó las manos la chica pelirroja.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome?" Arya apuntó con su daga hecha de acero valeriano hacia la dirección de su inesperada visita. Ella recordaba perfectamente cómo y cuándo había obtenido aquella costosa arma mortal que una mujer no solía poseer, y pensar sólo en ello le traía gratos recuerdos.

Arya, la chica de noble cuna, poseía de un duro y sangriento pasado. Casi toda su familia se encontraba enterrada tres metros bajo tierra, algunos ni siquiera tenían la cripta digna que alguien de su apellido tenía por derecho a poseer; y no había rastro los miembros y bastardos restantes que quedaban en su ahora corta casi inexistente familia, pero la justicia pronto arribaría, porque la joven loba se encargaría de vengar a su linaje y levantar su apellido y reino de las cenizas.

Una joven normal estaría inquieta y ansiosa por saber el paradero de los pocos parientes que siguen con vida, pero Arya no lo estaba en lo absoluto. Ella tenía por seguro que sus hermanos se las arreglarían para sobrevivir y defenderse por sí solos, si ella logró, no había duda que sus hermanos también lo consiguieron. Lo único alarmante para la joven, era que ya no recordaba ninguno de sus rostros, ahora cada vez que pensaba en sus parientes, sólo veía personas que no poseían una cara y ni siquiera podía recordar en el sonido de sus voces.

¿Sería capaz de reconocerlos si se llegara a topar con ellos? ¿O podrían pasar en frente de sus narices y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de aquello?

"Sólo venía avisarte que la cena está servida, miladi"

"Ansel, ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así." Suspiró Arya y miró al suelo, y pudo apostar que la chica de cabello cuales llamas en efecto, tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada sobre sus labios.

"Puede que estés muy lejos de casa, pero eso no quiere decir que aquí seas una cualquiera." Ansel chasqueó la lengua y puso su mano sobre su cintura, acercándose sigilosamente, provocando que la filosa punta de la daga quedara debajo de su mentón.

Arya comenzó a recitar aquel enunciado que le había repetido tantas veces a la joven testaruda que estaba en frente de ella.

"Sabes muy bien que renuncie a mi título cuando…."

"Te uniste a los hombres sin rostro." Ansel interrumpió. "Lo sé, lo sé."

Era una larga y fascinante historia que su compañera de cuarto insistió una vez y otra vez que le contara, tantas veces le recitó aquella historia que ambas se las sabían ya de memoria. En las calles de la capital y varios lugares de su antiguo hogar Westeros, se escuchaban rumores e historias sobre la joven Stark que una vez llegó a ser lady de Winterfell, lugar que hoy en día se encuentra en cenizas. Cantaban anécdotas sobre cómo cedió aquel noble título cuando se unió a aquel grupo de asesinos, para que fuese entrenada y pudiera vengar a sus difuntos padres, la mayoría de los cantares eran demasiado simples y carecían de veracidad. Arya renunció a su título mucho antes de ese trágico evento, ella nunca soñó con casarse con un lord o ser una princesa. No, ella no quería ser una réplica de su hermana Sansa. Así no era ella. Odiaba vivir bajo la sombra de los demás.

Arya era la chica obstinada y rebelde que quería montar a caballo hasta el amanecer, la joven que se negaba a usar vestidos y en vez de eso le ordenaba a sus sirvientas que le trajeran los pantalones de sus hermanos y que juró que una vez al cumplir la mayoría de edad conseguiría una armadura que brillara tanto como la luz del sol en plena primavera. Era la muchacha que aheleaba con cargar consigo una espada, que la hiciera sentirse orgullosa, una versión actualizada y mejorada de su antiguo regalo, su florete _aguja._ Arya quería ser feroz y una guerrera como _la dragona Nymeria Targaryen_ pero también quería ser astuta, una loba como su tía _la rosa azul, Lyanna Stark de Winterfell._

"Deberías de dejar de interrumpirme, se está volviendo costumbre." Resopló.

"Cualquier hombre o mujer de casa noble andaría pavoneándose, y haciendo todo lo que quisiera sólo porque posee un apellido 'especial'" Ansel dijo con disgusto.

"Da la casualidad que no soy cualquier chica." Arya retiró la daga de su barbilla y la colocó de nuevo donde originalmente se encontraba. "Y no soy la única niña de noble cuna, mi querida Ansel, princesa de Briarcliff." Canturreó.

"Aquí ese título no vale nada." Dijo con melancolía. "No desde que me desterraron de hogar."

Arya abrió la boca para darle palabras de aliento a su amiga, pero justo cuando iba a hablar un rayo se dibujó en el cielo y segundos después su rugido atroz hizo acto de presencia. El ambiente se comenzó a sentir vagamente familiar, poniéndole la piel de gallina a Arya Stark.

Todo cambió cuando aquel rayo decidió retumbar por los cielos, esa chispa estaba recordándole lo que se avecinaba, la razón por la cual vino. Pronto cayó la lluvia, al principio eran escasas gotas, salpicando sobre la tierra sin un orden en particular pero segundos después se desató, el cielo lloraba sin cesar.

"El invierno se acerca una vez más." Susurró la chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos grises.

"No me digas que es otra de tus supersticiones." Ansel rodó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de la joven loba, correría para cubrirse de la lluvia pero ambas estaban ya escurriendo y no valía la pena correr a estas alturas.

"Vámonos a cenar, antes de que Nikolaj se coma toda nuestra comida." Arya dijo cambiando de tema y se fue trotando hacia las tiendas, dejando a Ansel detrás.

Arya frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su destino.

_Supersticiones_.

¡No eran bobas supersticiones! Ni tampoco era un simples presentimientos, por supuesto que no. La joven Stark estaba más que segura que el peligro asechaba una vez más, se podía sentir en el aire, se sentía exactamente igual como cuando varias guerras y tragedias ocurrieron en Westeros, cuando decapitaron a su padre por traición, cuando sus madre y su hermano murieron bajo las espadas de los Lannister, cuando los hombres de las islas de hierro tomaron su hermoso hogar Winterfell, quemando todo a su paso hasta que no quedaron nada más que cenizas.

Quería explicarle todo a Ansel pero era demasiada información sobre ella, muchas historias por contar y canciones por cantar, tiempo que no estaba dispuesta a perder mirando y recordando el pasado, pero sobre todo, lo que menos quería era que Ansel sintiera lástima por ella.

"Esto es raro, están muy calladas hoy, en especial Ansel." Nikolaj alzó su varonil mentón en dirección a la pelirroja. "Usualmente nunca le para la boca, y mucho menos en la hora de la comida."

Nadie hablo. El único sonido era el ruido de los cubiertos de plata chocando entre sí.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Arya?" El hombre que estaba sentado en frente de ellas preguntó.

"Bueno, tu novia la supersticiosa…" Ansel comenzó a abrir su gran bocota.

La mención de la palabra "novia" hizo sonrojar tanto a la chica de ojos gris salvaje como al muchacho de cabellos negros, ambos jóvenes miraron en lados opuestos, escondiendo aquel vergonzoso color rosa embarazoso que se apoderaron de sus mejillas.

"Sansa." El tono de su voz era frío y calculador, pidiéndole, más bien ordenándole que se callara.

Arya se dio cuenta de su error tan rápido como las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

Pero tanto ella como Ansel cayeron en cuenta al mismo tiempo. La chica de cabello de seda color rojo soltó los cubiertos con rudeza, provocando que cayeran sobre los platos creando un sonoro sonido. Segundos después se paró de su asiento, tomó la bandeja de acero donde estaban sus platos y se alejó de la mesa donde normalmente solían sentarse los tres juntos.

Al parecer Ansel terminaría su cena con otros compañeros, siempre sería bienvenida en otras mesas, todos conocían aquella chica. A veces le recordaba a Sansa porque todo aquel que conocía o veía a su hermana la amaba de inmediato, era inevitable no hacerlo. Por eso solía con frecuencia confundir a Ansel con su sangre, su hermana. Su amiga no le reprimió aquel error porque la respetaba y entendía su pasado, y también paró de hablar porque no quería hacer una escena en frente de todos.

"¿Sansa?" Se aclaró la garganta, mirando por encima de su hombro la dirección en la que Ansel se iba. Esta información era nueva para Nikolaj.

La mirada de la joven Stark dejó de seguir la figura de Ansel, y ahora se fijaron en el rostro de su imprudente amigo. Arya lo miró detenidamente y estudió su cara con cuidado; dándose cuenta que ésta era la primera vez que lo veía de verdad y lo que sus ojos observaban era a alguien sumamente atractivo. Desde su cabello negro azabache, su nariz respingada, hasta sus ojos tan azules como los mares de Westeros.

"Sansa era mi hermana." Tosió incómoda.

"¿Era? ¿Cuándo?.."

"Era, es…no sé si sigue viva." Se encogió de hombros, mirando su platillo como si fuera lo más interesante de este universo.

"¿Por qué?" sus ojos tenían un destello de curiosidad.

"No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, _kogmen_ _khalakka._" Arya le apuntó con un tenedor, advirtiéndole que dejara de hacer preguntas sobre su vida privada.

Nikolaj tragó saliva audiblemente, pero sus dudas no cesaron o desaparecieron de su mente. Arya era todo un misterio, desde que llegó a la tribu de los lobos nunca habló acerca de dónde venía o cuál era su pasado. La única que sabía lo poco de su vida y eran pequeños detalles era la testaruda Ansel y para la des fortuna del príncipe de la tribu, ella sabía guardar muy bien los secretos.

"¿Khala-ka? ¿Qué?" El chico se trató de repetir con suma dificultad la palabra que Arya le dijo. "¿Qué significa?" sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y podía jurar que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

La joven Stark rio audiblemente antes de meterse un bocado en la boca, después lo masticó tranquilamente sólo para sacar a Nikolaj de sus casillas. Sabía que era poco paciente y adoraba molestarlo, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que llegó a este lugar.

"¿Me estas insultando?" dijo entre dientes, provocando que Arya se riera más fuerte una vez que terminó de masticar su comida.

"Claro que no, nunca me atrevería." Dijo entre risas.

El chico nunca la iba a tomar en serio si seguía comportándose de esa manera, tenía que poner un alto antes de que este momento incómodo llegara a oídos de su padre, amigos y compañeros que se burlarían de él porque una niña como ella lo estaba dejando en ridículo, lastimando su ego y cuestionando su poder.

"Dime que significa." Pegó con el puño la mesa.

Las risas pararon y Arya lo vio asombrada, desde que arribó nunca había visto a Nikolaj comportarse como lo que realmente era, el futuro heredero al trono el rey de la tribu.

"_khalakka _significa príncipe en Dothraki." Su voz y cara se encontraban serios. "Es un idioma que existe en Westeros. Larga historia." Lady Stark contestó a las preguntas que nunca lograron escaparse de los labios de Niko, sin embargo, eran preguntas demasiadas obvias y que se podía ver a simple vista que se moría por preguntar.

Las facciones del príncipe se suavizaron drásticamente, se sentía halagado al mismo tiempo que avergonzado -como si eso fuera posible- por su comportamiento tan salvaje de hace unos segundos. Muy dentro sabía que las palabras de Arya eran sinceras y no había razón de dudar sobre la veracidad de ellas, pero seguía sin estar satisfecho con las respuestas que le acababa de dar. El príncipe quería más.

"No me he acabado mi comida, tu tampoco…" puntualizó el joven, arrojándo pistas para que continuara platicando de aquel tema que le parecía tan fascinante. "Parece que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

"No lo tenemos, créeme." Contestó enseguida y el príncipe suspiró, sintiéndose algo frustrado. Había estado tan cerca pero tan lejos de descubrir un poco más de la misteriosa Arya Stark, pero aparentemente presionar tanto a un lobo tenía un precio.

Pero Arya no lo hizo con la intención de terminar la conversación, había un mensaje oculto detrás de su última oración.

_No tenemos tiempo porque el invierno se acerca._

* * *

*** kogmen - bello**

***_khalakka - príncipe._**

* * *

N/A: Recuerda que lo que opines de esta historia es tu punto de vista y se respeta.

No tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que le den una oportunidad a este crossover que escribí. Los reviews son bienvenidos, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia que logré plasmar en letras después de tantas semanas. Prometo que los próximos capítulos no serán tan cortos.:)

¿Prefieren capítulos largos, cortos o les da igual? xd Dígame para que más o menos sepa de que tamaño hacerlo la próxima vez.

Lamento no haber actualizado Me estoy cambiando de casa y esto de empacar me tiene re ocupada, he estado leyendo también, conseguí un trabajo y… Tuve como un bloqueo mental que no me permitía escribir, tan fuerte era que ni siquiera sé que rumbo tomaran las historias que ahora tengo pendientes.

En fin, gracias por leer. Besitos.


End file.
